Fawcett-Pritchard Home
St Mary's Road, Hay-on-Wye, Powys, Wales __TOC__ Seren Fawcett, realising Little Venice was not the place for her, bought this home in Hay-On-Wye, Wales and the surrounding half acre of land. The only alteration of the home she ordered was for the detached building to be enlarged to half the size of the house, though remaining one floor, and attached to the kitchen via a hallway. The house overlooks the River Wye, the natural border between England and Wales, and is surrounded by forest. As things managed to happen, a week before Seren was to move into the stone cottage she eloped with Graham Pritchard in a traditional, Celtic Handfasting. While legally the house only belongs to Seren it has only been lived in by she and Graham after their union and has been thought of as their home, not simply hers. The cottage lies off St Mary's Road and is accessed via a footpath that leads down the side of St Mary's Church, overlooked by the Historic Motte and Bailey, joining onto the popular Bailey Walk. Th tree covered footpath opens out into a clearing where Warren Cottage is found overlooking the Wye. Layout The Layout of the house is as follows: Ground Floor Entrance Porch 3'10" x 3'5" With glazed 1/2 panelled porch to front with glazed panelled door, tiled floor and door into: Reception Hallway With staircase and handrail to first floor with window over and door into: Living Room 24'5 x 12' An 'L' shaped room with two windows to front affording far wonderful river views, feature stone fireplace and surround with open coal/log basket and flagstone hearth, under stairs storage cupboard, two wall lights and door into: Kitchen/Breakfast Room 17' x 8'6 A double aspect room with windows to both sides, fitted with a range of wall and base units with matching work surfaces above, electric radiator, door to rear and covered porch. First Floor Landing With window to front, access to attic, electric storage radiator and doors lead off to: Bedroom One 15'2 x 9' A double aspect room with windows to front and side. Bedroom Two 12'2" x 8'2" A double aspect room with two windows to side and one to front. Bedroom Three 9'7" x 8'4" An 'L' shaped room with windows to rear and a range of fitted wardrobes also housing the hot water cylinder. Bathroom 8'3" x 7'2" Fitted with a three piece coloured suite comprising of a low level W.C, pedestal wash hand basin and panelled bath with Gainsborough 7 electric shower system with window to rear, part tiled walls and economy 7 electric radiator. External The property is approached from Bailey Walk via a wrought iron gate with stone walls and railings fronting the pathway which leads to the front entrance door. The front garden is found to be level and predominately laid to lawn with flower and shrub beds and a patio abutting the cottage. The patio sweeps around both sides of the property to the rear. Library, connected to the kitchen via corridor 24' x 19' With electric power and light, double door to front and window. The rear has steps and a pathway leading off into the long narrow strip of garden which is presently made up of mature native woodland. There are seating areas and this leads onto the former kitchen garden. Category: Residences Category: Locations